1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical system having a reproduction means for detecting a state of contact of a treatment section formed at the distal end of a medical apparatus for treating a subject and reproducing the state of contact in an operation unit a surgeon manipulates so that the surgeon can perceive the state of contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes have been adopted widely in the field of medicine in recent years, wherein an observation means or imaging means is installed at the end (distal end) of an elongated insertion tube and an eyepiece unit formed at the back (proximal end) of the insertion tube or a monitor is used for observation. These endoscopes obviate dissection but permit treatment with a treatment adapter inserted into a channel, if necessary.
Instead of dissection, a small hole is formed in the abdomen to insert an endoscope or a treatment adapter. Then, the treatment adapter is used to allow surgery to proceed under endoscopic observation.
Under microscopic observation, a delicate surgical procedure may be carried out.
In the foregoing medical apparatus, an operation unit manipulated with a hand is separated from a treatment section for treating a subject, and a state of contact between the treatment section and the subject is not conveyed to a surgeon (operation unit). Moreover, a moving rate of the treatment section must be very small or delicate to achieve treatment. Accordingly, a manipulation rate or a manipulation force for manipulating the operation unit must be drastically lessened to realize precise treatment.
For example, when delicate treatment is required, a contact pressure of a treatment section in contact with a subject is so small that it is very difficult to recognize the state of contact correctly.
A surgeon hardly can reduce a moving rate or a moving force of his/her own hand according to the size of a region to be treated. The medical apparatus of the prior art sometimes fails to provide preferable treatment.